Helping a Companion
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: REVERSE!AU. Hank is an android and Connor is a human. After a long day of work, Hank and Connor return home. Unexpected things happen. A simple fluffy Hannor story!


It was a cold, windy night when Connor and Hank stumbled in their home. Connor grunted as he was met with the huge weight of his loveable Saint Bernard, Sumo. As exhausted as the homicide detective was, he smiled and pet Sumo a little; soon a gentle push moved the pair to the side, making way for Connor's android sidekick, Hank, to receive shelter from the bitter cold outside. Soon Connor pushed Sumo down and made his way further in the small house, slowly shedding his layers.

"Do you need some help?," the unusually gruff voice of the android rang out. "I know humans can become rather stiff when it gets cold outside."

"No thank you, Hank," Connor declined. "I'm not very helpless and would prefer to do things myself."

Hank grumbled, but stayed quiet. He knew Connor wasn't being snappy on purpose. Hank knew the detective was both stressed and tired due to their recent case— not to mention additional ones that Connor just decided to take on from various other departments of the police station. Hank was determined to help the detective in any way at all, even in just small simple tasks; but he should have known.

Ever since their first meeting, Hank has observed Connor to be the very definition of a cop: kind and selfless, yet a bit headstrong and mouthy when necessary. In Hank's opinion— and now that he was allowed to have an opinion he will, God damn it— he believed Connor was a perfect companion. Connor has been since the beginning and through the thick shit of the android revolution. Hank believed that to be fact, and, he believed, Connor felt the same way.

He smiled gently as he watched the detective. He watched the detective both struggle with pulling his tight jacket off as well as fight with the Saint Bernard to rid himself of the layers. Sumo just wanted attention after a long day.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink, then, Connor?" Hank followed his actions and took his own Cyberlife jacket off; he didn't need it anymore, as he was free under the new laws following the revolution, but it had too many memories, both good and bad, attached to it.

"No, Hank," Connor sighed as he finally was free from his several layers. "I'm rather tired." The detective began walking to his bedroom, Hank and Sumo following behind.

"Do you need any melatonin to fall asleep? I'm unsure why, but it seems you've been having trouble sleeping of late," Hank asked, his voice dripping with concern. "You need proper sleep rather than constantly stacking more and more of a workload onto your plate."

"Hank," Connor started as he opened his bedroom door, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, really." He looked into the android's face, seeing the light on the side of his forehead spinning, spinning, and spinning in that worrying yellow color. Connor sighed softly, cupping Hank's cheek and smiling slightly. "I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. It's just the exhaustion of work and nothing else. We're almost done with all the cases and then I promise that I will take a day off to relax."

Hank frowned slightly, his brow furrowing. "You really promise? You're really stubborn."

Connor chuckled then nodded his head. "Of course, Hank. I know you're worried and, well," he looked away briefly before looking back at Hank with pink cheeks. "I think it would be nice for us to have a simple day together."

This made Hank smile and nod. "Alright. But I have this recorded just in case." He laughed as Connor lightly hit his shoulder and called him an ass.

"Would you like to join me, Hank? I have been rather lonely in my bed, even with Sumo."

Hank whistled a little. "Oh, after you just called me an ass? Well, I don't know," Hank trailed off and feigned humming in thought. He laughed again as Connor hit his shoulder again. "Of course I'll join you, Connor."

Connor smiled as he opened his bedroom door and walked inside. Hank was nervous— he wouldn't admit it, of course— as he followed Connor inside. Hank stood by the door, observing everything in his partner's room. He hated that he observed every little detail, but he couldn't help it; it was part of his programming. His eyes scanned over the neat and organized room, thinking _Of course this is how Connor would keep his room_ , before his eyes met a changing Connor.

Hank felt the temperature in his body rise and come to his cheeks. He was sure he was blushing, but he didn't want to believe it. _After all the tough shit I've went through— the bodies, the shoot-outs, the fucking revolution— and I blush at the sight of Connor's naked back?!_ Hank turned his attention to something else, literally anything else, as Connor was turning towards him. The android kept observing the other side of the detective's room, trying not to focus on the curves of the back muscles and the slight hourglass figure of his companion. He tried, but ultimately failed.

Luckily for Hank, Connor was finished quickly. "Are you going to face away from me all night?," he asked as he started climbing into bed. Hank turned around, now with a clear face and a clear mind, and shook his head.

"I didn't think you'd want a machine gawking at you while you were undressing, that's all." Hank walked to Connor's nearby desk and sat at his chair. The comment made Connor frown to which Hank asked "What?" in a rather annoyed voice.

"Hank, you're not a machine anymore," Connor responded to Hank's question. "You are the same as me, and always have been."

Hank was going to respond, but he saw Connor yawn and decided against it. Hank was just happy that the other was going to bed without having to be dragged there. Hank smiled at Connor's sincerity as he stood up. "Let me help you, Connor," he gently said as he walked to the other side of the bed and tucked Connor in. Connor mumbled an objection sleepily but Hank ignored it. As Connor began to fall asleep, Hank smiled even more. _How can he look even prettier?_

Once Connor's soft breathing started, signaling that he was asleep, Hank moved to lay on the side of the bed near the desk. The android didn't need sleep, but he thought it would be nice to keep Connor company; after all, he did say he was rather lonely. Hank took off his shoes and looked at the bed for a moment. _Should I sleep with him under the blankets?_ , he thought. _It is a rather cold night and I can make sure he stays warm._ After a good hard minute, Hank thought _Screw it_ and crawled under the covers with Connor.

As Connor slept, Hank decided to go over their files from the various cases they both now took on. While, yes, Connor was right about the cases almost being complete, Hank can't help but be a bit anxious about them ending. _Will Connor actually take a break?_ Hank thought as he looked away from the cases and over at the sleeping figure next to him. _He promised, and he's never broken a promise. Not even during the worst of the revolution._

Hank sighed softly and closed the files. He then slid down further into the bed, his head resting on a soft pillow. He looked at Connor's sleeping face, looking over it. _Connor, I'm sorry I deviated. I felt it was right, but all it did was hurt you._ As he thought back to the revolution, he frowned and reached to stroke the Connor's freckled cheek. _I wish I could tell you how sorry I am, Connor._

Hank heard Connor whine softly and begin turning and he quickly pulled his hand away. _Maybe I should get up now that he's asleep. I shouldn't stay here and potentially disturb him._ As Hank turned and began pulling the sheets off himself, he heard Connor begin to groan.

"Connor?," Hank asked as he stood up and turned to the detective, rather than the door. "Connor, are you okay?" When he saw sweat on Connor's face, he began to worry.

"Connor." Hank strode quickly over to the other side of the bed, his hand pressing against the other's forehead. When he didn't feel heat, he began a scan.

 _Temperature: 98.6° Fahrenheit. Rapid heartbeat and sweating. Slight tossing and turning. Most likely outcome: nightmare._

While Hank was relieved that Connor didn't become ill due to the brutal weather outside, he was worried about how to help Connor. He began to quickly search the internet as Connor's breathing became audible and he began groaning, almost as if something was hurting him. When Hank patience was wearing thin, he closed the whole thing and turned his focus to Connor.

"Connor! Connor!" Hank began shouting. Connor's eyes were squeezed shut and Hank slowly began to lose focus. _He's hurting and I don't know what to do._ He felt the circle on his head spinning rapidly, and slowly flicking between yellow and red.

"Connor, wake up, everything is okay," Hank soothingly said, as he touched the top of Connor's head. With this touch, Connor's eyes snapped open and he gasped deeply for air, almost as if he was suffocating. Hank quickly pulled his hand away and leaned over Connor.

"Connor, thank fucking rA9, are you okay?" Connor didn't respond as his wide brown eyes stared up at the android in front of him. After a few seconds, Connor began speaking with a shaky voice.

"Hank?," he asked. "You're still here?"

"What the—" Hank began before holding his tongue. "Of course I'm still here, Connor. You were having a night terror and—" Hank was cut off as the other lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the gray-haired android.

Hank was caught off-guard, but he hugged the other back quickly, rubbing his back to try to soothe his companion. He felt Connor's shoulders jumping up and down under his hands, his body trembling as the sobs came pouring out.

"I'm so sorry, Hank," Connor cried. He buried his face into Hank's shoulder as Hank shook his head.

"This is nothing to be sorry about, Connor," Hank reassured. "This is typical of people within our line of work. It's okay."

Connor kept sobbing in Hank's arms and Hank never let go. He let Connor cry as much as he needed before he finally spoke again. "I didn't mean about the nightmare, Hank." As he spoke, he pushed away from Hank to wipe his wet face with his sleeves.

"Then why are you sorry?," Hank asked, his voice hinting of bewilderment. "You have absolutely nothing—"

"But I do, Hank!" Connor interrupted by yelling. "I have the biggest fucking reason to be sorry and that's—" Connor grit his teeth. Hank was genuinely confused as he looked at Connor. Connor looked up at Hank with wet, brown eyes as he spoke again. "It's you, Hank."

Hank's eyes widened as his spinner immediately turned red. _Me? Why the fuck would he be sorry for me?_ Hank felt like he received a swift punch to the stomach and had the wind knocked clean out of him— regardless if he actually needed to breathe. "Connor," Hank began slowly "Are you saying that you're sorry you," he paused for a moment before continuing. "You met me?" The words felt like a ton of bricks on Hank's chest.

"What?" Connor asked, his voice laced with a mixture of a emotions: anger, pain, guilt. "Why the hell would you think that?" Connor's mixture of emotions continued to pour into his voices as he burst them out. "You're my partner, no, you're actually so much more than that; and you've done everything in your power to protect me and keep me safe and happy and I—" Hank frowned as Connor began to sob once more.

"Connor," Hank started soothingly as he reached to hold the other's hand. Connor moved it, which caused Hank to frown further and look at Connor's shaking head.

"I broke your trust, Hank," he cried. His guilt rose and rose as he remembered standing in the Chief's office, hearing those awful words repeated in his head: _Hunt the deviant down._ "Instead of trusting you, I followed orders. I hunted you down because that's what Cyberlife commanded of us. Commanded of me, as your partner." Connor rubbed his face, hoping the tears would stop; but of course they didn't. "I didn't want to at all. I argued for two hours with the Chief to reconsider. But in the end, I caved like a weakling. I'm so sorry."

Hank listened intently before cupping Connor's cheek gently. "Connor, I'm sorry, too." Connor's eyes widened in shock as he looked into the android's face.

"What do you mean, Hank?"

Hank sighed as he slowly pulled his hands away from Connor's face. He began scratching the back of his neck and grumbling, his scanner turning yellow. When he finally was able to find the words, Hank spoke with a soft voice.

"Ever since I met you, I've felt sort of safe. Comfortable. Like I belonged. Sure, it was my mission to learn about you and the DPD, but I slowly started to push the mission specs out of the way to just learn about you. But, then, when the day came to retrieve the android leader, I felt that," he looked at Connor briefly before looking away. "I felt that it might be better to leave. I wanted to apologize before I left, but I knew it wouldn't be safe for you to meet me after that. An android who can't follow orders or begins to grow emotions should not be in public. I was a danger, Connor. Especially for you. And I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

Connor sat listening to Hank the entire time: when Hank finished, Connor shook his head. "Hank," Connor soothed as he stood up from his bed and taking a step toward Hank. "I care for you too much. That's why it broke my heart to see you continue by yourself, and especially when I had to hunt you down." Connor looked up in Hank's beautiful blue eyes, which shone with a hint of sadness. "I was so heartbroken when we met again and I held that gun up to you. I couldn't do it because deep down, I felt you were much more than a simple police partner."

Hank looked into Connor's eyes and chuckled a bit, a smile cracking onto his solemn face. "Why a silly fucking android like me? You could have anyone in the entire Detroit city and you pick a damn android." Connor smiled and hugged Hank tightly and Hank hugged back as well.

"It's because you're my partner, Hank."

Hank beamed at the word, as it now held a much deeper meaning to the both of them. "Connor? You know you never _ever_ have to worry about that event again, right? You were just doing your job."

"I know Hank," Connor retorted. "But—"

Hank placed a finger on Connor's pink lips, shushing the other detective. "Shh, don't argue now, Connor. Why don't you try to sleep again?"

Connor slowly nodded his head. "I should try to sleep again," he said as he was directed towards the bed. "But only if you stay with me. I want you here just in case of another nightmare."

Connor climbed into bed as Hank was climbing in on the other side. "Of course, Connor. But I highly doubt you'll have to worry about that now."

Before Connor could get comfortable, Hank pulled Connor into a tight hold, making sure his partner felt safe. Connor smiled before yawning. Hank ran his fingers gently through Connor's hair as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Connor."

"Good night, Hank," Connor mumbled as he began to fall asleep. "I love you."

Hank smiled as he kissed the freckled forehead before him, whispering "I love you, too" against the beautiful fair skin. "Sweet dreams, Connor."


End file.
